I'm Not Over You
by 92musiclover
Summary: It's been three years since Blaine last heard from Kurt. After some nudging and convincing from Sam, they go back home to Ohio for winter break. It shouldn't bother Blaine to see Kurt again. After all, he's over him. Right? Songfic, Gavin DeGraw 'Not Over You' Klaine and Samcedes pairing. Kurtcedes and Blam friendship. All Hummelberry/Rachel fans leave now!


**Hello again! I'm back with my first Klaine story!  
First off, I OWN NOTHING! If I did, Klaine would still be together!**

**Also, any Hummelberry/Rachel fans LEAVE NOW!**

**Song used is 'Not Over You' by Gavin DeGraw**

**Once again I own nothing.**

**And I apologize if it sucks.**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm Not Over You**

Three years. It has been three years since Blaine Anderson seen or heard from Kurt. Sure. He kept in touch with most of the New Directions. Especially Sam, seeing how they were best friends. But it wasn't the same.

And yes, Blaine did date, even had a couple relationships. He thought it would be best to move on and focus on more important things in life during his senior year. Such as friends, school and Glee club. Winning Nationals was the just the boost he needed.

During his senior year, he applied to school in New York, Chicago, even LA to study music. He got accepted into NYU, SUNY, UCLA, California State, University of Chicago, and UIC. All full-rides. After much debate and consideration, he chose NYU to study music and minor in theater. Along with Sam, who also got a full-ride, decided to study to double major in music and animation. Since they were both going to New York, they decided to get a small two-bedroom apartment and get part-time jobs to pay for it.

Blaine definitely had mixed feelings about going to New York knowing Kurt was there to study fashion at FIT. However, with the encouragement from Sam, he decided to take a chance and go to New York.

It was their junior year at NYU and loved every moment of it! It was so much better than Ohio. They actually got along really well as roommates. Yes, there were some issues along the way, but they would patch things up.

One day after class, Blaine came back to their apartment to see Sam on the couch working on homework.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Hey. How was your class?" Sam asked.

"My teacher is evil, I swear. She never clearly explains the assignments and it is so frustrating!" Blaine said sitting down.

"Keep thinking we have only two weeks left and then it will be winter break and you will never have to see her again,"

Blaine gave a small smile at that. One of the things he could count on Sam for was making things better.

"Speaking of, I'm guessing you'll be heading home to see your family?" Blaine asked getting up and going into the kitchen for a water bottle.

"That's right. What about you? What're you doing? Gonna go home to see your mom and brother?" Sam called.

"Uh I thought I'd stay here for break,"

Sam looked at him.

"What? Dude, you can't spend Christmas alone! I know your mom wants to see you. She calls here at least twice a week!"

"One of the disadvantages of being the youngest,"

"Your worried about running into Kurt, aren't you?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Dude, it's been three years. I thought you were over him,"

"I am over him!"

"Then, what's stopping you from seeing your mom and brother? Wait. I know. You're worried about seeing Sebastian after your date senior year,"

Blaine gave a pity chuckle.

"No. Although, going to Scandals and having him dance with every other guy there was without a doubt the worst date ever," he said sitting next to Sam.

"And you didn't go on another one after that. Look, I know you want to see your mom and Cooper. And maybe even some of the New Directions. Just go and have a good time with your family,"

"I don't know,"

"Well, if you don't, your mom is going to be at home at Christmas. Sad. Crying. Calling here constantly to see if you've changed your mind. Not to mention Cooper beating himself up because he'll feel like he did something wrong and will then probably label himself 'worst brother ever,'"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! Only to see mom and Cooper!"

"Awesome!" Sam said and got up and went to his room.

"You played one of your mind games with me didn't you?" Blaine called.

"Damn right I did!" Sam called.

A couple weeks later, the semester was finally over!

Sam agreed to spend a few days with Blaine before leaving to see his family. As soon as Blaine got to his house, his mom, Lillian, gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Ohh! My beautiful college bound son! I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too mom! Can you let go? You're crushing my ribcage!" Blaine said.

"Oh sorry hun!" Lillian said and let go. She turned to face Sam.

"Sam, honey! So good to see you again!" she said and gave Sam a hug.

"You too, Lily. Thanks for letting me stay here for a few days before I go see my family," Sam said and let go.

"Oh please! You're family. Come in! Come in! You both must be freezing!" Lillian said motioning them to come inside.

After they unloaded their bags, they sat in the living room.

"Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked sipping his coffee.

"I sent him to the store to buy groceries. He'll be back soon. So how were you guys' semester? Was it hard?" Lillian asked.

"Yes. Blaine always complained about his evil English teacher," Sam said.

"She was never clear on assignments! The entire class secretly hated her! We always talked about her before class!" Blaine said.

"Oh yeah. You did talk about her a lot. Got a little annoying after a while honestly," Lillian said.

Blaine just looked at her with shock as Sam quietly laughed.

Just then, Sam's phone went off.

"Sorry. I better take this. Pardon me," he said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Lillian looked at Blaine.

"I'm really glad you decided to come home, honey. It's so good to see you again," she said.

"It's good to see you too, mom," Blaine said.

"So, have you been seeing anyone?"

"Mom,"

"Blaine," she mimicked.

Blaine gave a playful smile.

"No. I've been on a few dates, but no. I am not seeing anyone right now,"

"Really? Have you spoken to Kurt at all. I know he still lives there. Isn't he at FIT?"

"Yes and no. I haven't spoken to him,"

"What? Blaine, it's been three years! I thought you two would've at least talked by now!"

"Well,"

"I guess it won't help with the fact I saw him at the mall last night and he told me he's in town until New Year's Day?"

Blaine looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"Look Blaine, I doubt you both will even see each other-"

"I don't care if we do,"

"What? Sweetie-"

"I seriously don't. I'm over him, mom! If it happens, it happens. That's that,"

Lillian just looked at him as he took another sip of coffee.

"Awesome!" Sam said from the kitchen.

"What's awesome?" Blaine called.

"I was texting Mercedes and she told me she's in town for a few days! She's going to be at McKinley tomorrow to see Mr. Schue! We should go," Sam said coming from the kitchen.

"I don't know," Blaine said.

"Dude, come on. I haven't seen her in nearly four years. This could be my chance to be with her again!"

That's true. Sam and Mercedes broke up when she left for LA. While he did date, Sam still had feelings for Mercedes.

"Come on! Help a bro out!" Sam said.

"Why should I?"

"Because let's not forget who saved you from making a total ass, pardon my French, out of yourself sophomore year at that party. Need I go into details?" Sam said.

Blaine shuddered at the memory. Their sophomore year, they went to a party at a friend's place and Blaine got so drunk, he nearly did a stripper dance. Luckily, Sam was sober enough to save him and drag him home for the night.

"You're a good friend," Blaine said.

Sam smiled knowing he won.

"Do I need to know what happened?" Lillian asked.

"No!" Blaine said.

Lillian giggled at her embarrassed son.

Just then, Cooper walked in carrying two bags of groceries.

"I'm back! Hey Blainey!" he said setting the bags down.

Blaine got up and hugged him.

"Hey Coop! What's up?" Blaine said.

Cooper turned to Sam.

"Sammy!" he said and hugged him.

"Hey Cooper! Good to see you!" Sam said when they broke.

"How're you guys doing? What's new?" Cooper asked.

"I just convinced Blaine to come with me to McKinley tomorrow," Sam said.

"Oh. Blackmailed him with the party sophomore year?"

"Yep!"

"Nice!"

Lillian stopped unloading groceries and turned to look at Cooper.

"Cooper, how do you know about that and I don't?" she asked giving him her 'mom' look.

"Uh bro code?" Cooper said.

Lillian still had her glare on.

"You know what? We'll unload the groceries," Blaine said as he, Sam and Cooper quickly emptied the bags.

"This isn't over!" Lillian said walking upstairs.

Later that night, Lillian was in her office working on some stuff for work, Sam was in the guest room skyping with his family and Blaine and Cooper were in the kitchen talking.

"So, Blainers. Seeing anyone?" Cooper asked.

"Coop, seriously? I already had this talk with mom," Blaine said taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"What? I can't ask my kid brother about his love life?"

Blaine gave him a look.

"Look, I just want to make sure you're okay. Especially after what happened with Kurt-"

"For the millionth time, I'm fine! I'm over him!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Blaine, he was your first everything. First boyfriend, first real kiss, first person to say I love you to, first guy you had sex with-"

"Are you done?"

"I'm just saying. You guys were so in synch with each other and now you don't talk period. I never told you this, but I envied you guys relationship,"

"What? What about Maggie?"

Maggie was Cooper's girlfriend of three years going on four. They met while he did a movie shoot. She wasn't an actress or model. She was a makeup artist, costume designer and even part time writer. Cooper fell for her right after their first date. He plans on proposing next month.

"Don't get me wrong. I am deeply in love with Maggie. We have a lot in common and she makes me feel a good different, but what you and Kurt had was special. Every time I saw you both together, you lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day. If you see him tomorrow or at all while you're here, talk to him. Make things right. If he doesn't want to be your boyfriend, at least try to be friends again,"

Blaine was silent for a few minutes.

"Think he'll want to talk to me?" he finally asked.

"I'm sure he will. Little brother, how many 'Kurts' do you think there are on this planet? Don't wait like 50 years to find out," Cooper said.

Blaine chuckled a little.

"Thanks big brother,"

"Anytime little brother,"

With that, they hugged.

The next day, Blaine and Sam left for McKinley that afternoon. Sam still had to drag Blaine out of the house to the car. When they got there, they slowly wandered the halls. It was empty because it was after school hours. They took every reminiscence in.

"I can't believe it's been three years since we walked down these halls," Blaine said.

"I know. Remember the superhero club our senior year?" Sam asked.

"How could I forget? That week I nearly transferred back to Dalton,"

"Yes, but thankfully, I stopped you from making a huge mistake,"

"Yeah. Thank you by the way,"

"It's what friends do,"

Blaine smiled at that.

Just then, they saw two familiar figures coming down the hall.

"Sam? Blaine?" it was Mercedes and Kurt.

Blaine slowed his tracks down.

"Mercedes! Kurt! What's up?" Sam said as they approached them.

"Sam! Blaine!" Mercedes said as she hugged Sam tightly.

She then saw Blaine and gave him a bone crushing hug while Sam did the same with Kurt.

"It's really great to see you, Blaine," Mercedes said.

"You too 'Cedes," Blaine said.

"Hey, 'Cedes, didn't you say you wanted to show me something on the phone?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I did. Guys, we have to…go do something, but why don't we meet later for dinner and catch up?" Mercedes said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Uh..well-" they started.

"Great. Meet back here in an hour," Sam said as he and Mercedes walked down the hall.

Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Blaine, it's really great to see you again," he said and hugged him.

Blaine hugged back. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good to be hugged by Kurt again.

"You too, Kurt," Blaine said as they broke.

"Let's go talk somewhere," Kurt suggested.

"Okay," Blaine said as they started down the hallway.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Blaine, can we not do this?" Kurt said finally.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"This. Being weird. We used to be so close and I don't want it to feel weird between us. I mean we're not in high school anymore,"

"Well, technically, we are in our old high school,"

Kurt smiled and playfully punched his arm. Blaine laughed.

"…Okay. Let's just talk about what we've been up in last three years," Blaine said.

"Great. Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe later. I have a different place in mind,"

Kurt looked at him confused.

Blaine led them to the now empty choir room. Seeing how it was after hours, it was the perfect place to talk.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked.

"Sick. He went home early. We'll try again tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Okay,"

"I miss the choir room. This is where you're best performances were,"

"Think so?"

"Yeah. I loved your version of 'Last Friday Night' was amazing. One of my personal favorites,"

"I never knew that,"

"Well, I never told you this, but it was kind of like where you felt the most relaxed. I mean you were amazing as a Warbler, but I don't know. Somehow, when you were with the New Directions, I saw a much more relaxed side of you,"

Blaine looked at him as they sat on one of the chairs.

"Maybe that's the reason I decided to study music," Blaine said.

"You found your passion," Kurt said.

"Speaking of, what happened to NYADA? I remembered your senior year, you were determined to get into NYADA no matter what,"

"Well, I got in during the spring semester and I did enjoy it, but...it didn't feel like the way I was expecting it to be. I thought I would feel the same way I did when I was at , but I just didn't feel it. If anything, I was so out of place. Then one day, I'm walking down the street and I see theses manikins wearing amazing clothes and I found out they were done by students at FIT,"

"And that's when you decided that's where you wanted to go,"

"Exactly. So what's NYU like?"

"Amazing! There are crazy talented people surrounded Sam and me and the competition is insane. And the friends we've made are just awesome! I've already made a fool of myself one night when I was drunk-" Blaine stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything,"

"No. Now you have to tell me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Fine. I'll ask Sam and Cooper," Kurt said taking out his phone.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Promise you won't tell anyone,"

"Unlike Rachel and Santana, I can keep a secret,"

Blaine told him how he and Sam went to a party their sophomore year of college and how Blaine nearly did a stripper dance.

Kurt burst out laughing.

"Please tell me there are pictures or a video!" Kurt said in between laughs.

"No! Burned! Deleted! Gone!" Blaine said.

"I don't believe you! I'll ask Sam later!"

"Okay, okay! What about you? Hasn't Rachel filmed any embarrassing moments about you?"

Kurt's laughter stopped.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Uh…actually, I kicked Rachel out a year ago," Kurt said.

Blaine had the look of confusion.

"What? Your senior year, all you two talked about was Broadway and NYADA and New York, hell you spent most of your time with her than me,"

"Yeah. Sorry about that by the way,"

"What happened? I thought you two were getting along great,"

"Let's just say I should've taken your cousin's advice more seriously. She was right. Being roommates with someone who is your best friend is a bad idea,"

"What did she do?"

"Well…"

_Rachel walked in the apartment to see Kurt packing up a bag._

"_Hey. How'd it go?" Rachel asked carefully._

_Kurt said nothing and continued packing._

"_Was Isabelle mad?" Rachel asked again._

_Kurt was still silent and started to pack some books as well._

"_Kurt…please say something," Rachel said._

_Kurt turned to face her. He was pissed._

"_Why?" he whispered._

"_I…I just…I just really needed this-"_

"_You really needed to take my card and-and password and steal a $7,000 dress for some stupid show! What were you thinking, Rachel! Did you think at all how this would affect me?"_

"_I was gonna put it back before anyone noticed! I didn't mean to spill wine on it! Or to have it ripped and stained! I'm so sorry! I will work to pay it off! I will make it up to you-"_

"_Can you get me my internship back?"_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Since it was __**my **__card and __**my**__ password that you used to get in, I was fired, Rachel! Fired! All because you were thinking about you! How could you do this to me!"_

_Rachel had tears coming out of eyes._

"_I didn't mean too! I swear! I was just going to borrow the dress so I could get the lead role in the musical! You know how important this was to me!"_

_Kurt scoffed._

"_So some stupid part in a school musical was more important to you than me having to trust you not to do something this stupid? Is that it?"_

_Rachel was silent._

"_Right. You know what? You may have changed on the outside, but on the inside, you are still that same selfish, obnoxious, spoiled, little child star brat you've always been! And I can't wrap my brain around the thought of living with a thief and a liar," _

_Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes._

"_What? Wh-Wh-What're you saying?" Rachel choked out._

"_I'm staying with a friend tonight. I expect you and your stuff out of this apartment and my life by first thing tomorrow morning," Kurt said grabbing his bags._

_Rachel ran up to him and grabbed his arm._

"_No, Kurt! Please! Don't do this to me! You're my best friend! We were gonna face New York together! What am I gonna do without you by my side? Please don't do this to me!" she said letting more tears fall._

_Kurt turned to face her with a cold stare._

"_Friendship is built on trust. You broke that trust. I don't give a rat's ass what you do or what happens to you anymore! Leave your key when you leave. Don't make any contact with me," Kurt said and started for the door._

"_Kurt, please!" Rachel cried. _

_Kurt tore his arm out of her hands._

"_Rachel Berry, I hate you!" _

_And with that, he stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind him._

_Rachel held her stomach and cried her eyes out._

"She stole a $7,000 dress from for some stupid audition at school. It got ripped and wine all over it. I caught her when she brought it home and I was furious. Since the dress was taken under my card and password, I was fired. I mean I had school to fall back on, but I loved being at and the fact that Rachel just took it away from me, it hurt. It hurts then and it hurts now. I've seen her true colors,"

"And that's when you kicked her out,"

"Yeah. Told her to have all her stuff gone by the time I got back that morning. When I returned, all that was left was her key to the apartment. I was only hired back because Isabelle is not only awesome, but she saw some of my designs in one of the FIT windows and loved them. She remembered how amazingly talented I am. Her words, not mine,"

"Of course,"

"Last I heard, Rachel was living with her mom, Shelby,"

"So you don't have a roommate?"

"Actually, I've been living with Santana for the last six months,"

"Really? How's that been?"

"Well, her first week, she went through all of my things,"

"Wait, what?"

"Apparently, it's a thing she does,"

"Okay. I'm buying mousetraps. Lots of mousetraps,"

Kurt laughed and smiled at Blaine.

"I like this," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"This. Us. Talking. It feels really great to talk to you again, Blaine. I've really missed you,"

Blaine looked at Kurt. Suddenly, there was an ache in his chest. An ache he hadn't felt in years.

"I've missed you too," Blaine said.

Kurt was about to say something when they were interrupted by two voices.

"There you are!" they turned to see Sam and Mercedes walking into the room.

"Hey. Where've you guys been?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine stood up.

"Uh just catching up. Reminiscing." Sam said.

Blaine looked at them. Both of their faces looked flushed.

"Uh how about we go get some dinner? Breadsticks?" Mercedes suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds good," Kurt said as Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their coats. They all started out the choir room and to the parking lot. Blaine pulled Sam back.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Sam blushed a deep red.

"No!" Sam said tying his scarf around his neck more.

"Right," Blaine said as they ran to catch up with Kurt and Mercedes.

"'Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your face so flushed?"

Mercedes then blushed a deep red.

"No reason,"

"Uh-huh," Kurt said giving her a knowing grin.

Later that night, they all went to catch up at Breadsticks. Kurt raved about how much he loved being at FIT and how happy he was back at as Isabelle's assistant. Sam and Blaine talked about how much they loved NYU and Sam kept everyone laughing with his awesome impressions. Mercedes talked about how much California was amazing, but is considering transferring to either a school in Chicago or New York to be a little closer to friends and family. Sam was perfectly fine with that.

It was soon time to call it a night. Sam and Blaine headed back to Blaine's house.

"So, you and Kurt seemed pretty cozy when Mercedes and I found you," Sam said as Blaine drove.

"We talked, caught up, it was fun,"

Sam gave Blaine a look. Blaine glanced at him.

"What?" Blaine said.

"So, no weirdness?"

"No weirdness. See? We talked, everything was fine,"

"Just fine?"

"Well…he may have said that…he missed me,"

"Really?"

"That doesn't mean we'll get back together,"

"I didn't say that,"

"That's what you're thinking,"

"Was not,"

"Anyway, what about you and Mercedes? You both were flushed, you have a hickey and you both we're giving each other flirty looks. Doesn't take a genius to figure this out,"

"Nothing happened!"

"Right,"

Meanwhile with Kurt and Mercedes…

Kurt and Mercedes were having their much needed catching up at Kurt's house while watching a bad romcom.

"I can't believe Rachel did something like that," Mercedes said.

"I can," Kurt said as he ate some popcorn.

"Yeah, I guess I can too. This is the same girl who quit because Mr. Schue gave Tina her solo. I don't know why I said that. So, how did it go with Blaine?"

"I don't know 'Cedes. I don't think he wants to get back together. I don't even blame him. I was such and asshole before we broke up and after we broke up, I never answered his calls, ignored his texts, and sent back any and all gifts he'd send me until eventually they all stopped. He doesn't deserve to give me a second chance,"

"I'm sure that's not true. I bet he misses you just as much as you miss him,"

"Well…I did slip out that I missed him and he did say...he missed me too,"

"See? Progress! Just give it time. You guys' talking is a really good start. It's really sweet that you came all the way to Lima just to see him,"

"Thanks. Now, what happened with you and Sam?"

"I-I don't know what you mean,"

"Oh come on, 'Cedes! Plunging neck line, flushed faces, flirty looks at the restaurant, it is not hard to connect the dots,"

"Nothing happened!"

Kurt gave her a look.

"We may have…made out a little,"

"Knew it!'

Mercedes playfully shoved him.

Later that night, Blaine sat on his bed with his computer on his lap. He felt his phone vibrate on his bed. It was a text from Kurt.

'_It was great to see you again! Can we meet up tomorrow? -K'_

Blaine thought a moment.

'_Sure. Let's meet at the school and go to the Lima Bean? -B'_

'_Sounds great! See u then! :)-K'_

Blaine smiled and went back to his computer. He started looking through the pictures on his computer from school with his new friends. However, he came across pictures of him and Kurt from high school. He then remembered that he couldn't bring himself to delete them.

He scrolled threw them. They were from high school. When they were with the Warblers, at McKinley, prom, New York (before the break up), graduation, all really happy memories.

Blaine found himself smiling at the pictures. Then closed the computer.

"No! No! Come on, Anderson! Get a grip!" he said to himself.

Blaine then put his computer on the desk, turned out the light and fell asleep.

However, the dream he had didn't help.

_**Blaine and Kurt were alone in Blaine's New York apartment, laying on his bed, heavily making out. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's ungelled hair while Blaine ran his all over Kurt's body.**_

_**Blaine lips soon left Kurt's and started biting and sucking his neck. Kurt moaned with pleasure.**_

_**Blaine soon pulled away.**_

"_**I missed you," Blaine said.**_

"_**I missed you too. So much!" Kurt whispered.**_

_**Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped and Blaine took the opportunity to make the kiss deeper. **_

_**Blaine hands soon found themselves on Kurt's belt.**_

Blaine shot up from the bed and looked around the room. He ran his hands through his hair. Then fell back against the bed.

"Oh no," Blaine said.

The next day, Blaine came to McKinley and went straight to the auditorium. He remembered that he would come to the auditorium to think. He saw the piano on the stage and walked over to it.

Seeing Kurt yesterday, looking at the pictures, catching up, hanging out, the dream from last night, all added up to one thing.

He opened the piano and an old song came to mind as he began playing and singing.

_Dreams  
That's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you  
And listen to the radio  
Hope  
Hope there's a conversation  
Where we both admit we had it good  
But until then  
It's alienation I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you_

Blaine wasn't over Kurt. Not even a little. He remembered after the break up, the only way he could see Kurt was in his dream and when he went out, he somehow ended sitting at a table for two. The visit back made him realize he still had feelings for Kurt.

_Damn  
Damn guy you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
And still your magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang  
Doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around  
And I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you  
_

After the break up, Blaine's heart went through hell. He did eat, sleep, gel on a weekly basis and after all that, he still thought Kurt was amazing.

What he didn't know was Kurt came in the auditorium quietly.

_If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you  
_

Hearing that gave an ache in Kurt's chest. Blaine's performance reminded him of the first time they met back at Dalton Academy. The ache in his chest was the same feeling he had when he first saw Blaine perform.

_And if I had the chance  
To renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then_

If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

Blaine then heard a small applause in the auditorium. He looked up and saw Kurt clapping and walking toward the stage.

"Best performance yet! You've still got it!" Kurt said.

"How long have you been there?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked on stage.

"I came in at the second verse. You're still really good,"

"Thank you,"

"So did you mean it? The song. Did you mean all of it?"

"…Yeah. I thought after us not making any contact with each other for three years, I was over you. I had to have Sam force me to come here, but after spending time with you, catching up, dinner, everything, it made me realize that…I'm not over you, Kurt. I don't think I ever was,"

"Me too. I was a jerk when I moved to New York. I ignored you and made you feel like I didn't need you in my life. I've regretted it for so long. And us not making any contact with one another for three years didn't help either. I came to the realization that I still had deep feelings for you when I had this dream about you and we were…intimate," Kurt said.

Blaine blushed and looked at the floor.

"So…do you think we can try again? Start over?" Blaine asked slowly walking towards him.

"Well, we do live in the same city. I'm pretty sure FIT and NYU aren't too far apart. And it's not like visiting one another would be impossible. So…" Kurt said.

"So…"

"I would really love to start over," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. This smile was different. It was the smile of falling in love again.

Kurt then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine wrapped his around his waist and kissed him. There was so much passion put in it. It had been too long for both of them. Three years apart was definitely way too long for them.

They soon broke for air. They stared at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should find 'Cedes and Sam," Kurt said.

"Please. I'm willing to bet they're making out somewhere," Blaine said.

"Think so?"

They then left the auditorium hand-in-hand and walked around the hallway. They soon heard a faint giggle coming from a closet. They smirked and stared at each other.

They stood on either side of the door. Blaine mouthed a countdown from three and Kurt opened the door to reveal Sam and Mercedes heavily making out. They grinned widely as Kurt cleared his throat. Mercedes and Sam pulled apart.

"Hey-Hey guys," Sam said fixing his hair.

"Wh-What's up?" Mercedes asked fixing her clothes.

"Uh we were gonna go get coffee," Kurt said as Blaine held back a laugh.

"But if you guys don't want to continue-" Blaine managed to say.

"Coffee? Sounds good," Mercedes said as she and Sam walked out of the closet.

They started down the hallway. Sam and Mercedes noticed Blaine and Kurt holding hands. They smiled.

"Operation: Get Klaine back together was a success!" Sam whispered.

"So think they'll tell anyone?" Mercedes whispered.

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Mercedes smiled and took his hand.

"Not at all,"

THE END

So, what'd you think?

Please review!


End file.
